Everybody Dance Now
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She had the hearts of three men, but which one had hers?


**A/N- Cara, I didn't forget about that story I told you I would write on Monday, it just got delayed. Here it is though!**

**XX**

_**Everybody Dance Now**_

CM Punk sat at the bar drinking his Pepsi, while his fellow co-workers were getting drunk and dancing. It wasn't just RAW, it was all three brands. There had been a supershow earlier that night, and after a sellout show, everyone decided to go out. Punk even agreed to go, despite the fact he hated alcohol and refused to touch it. The reason he came was currently on the dance floor, grinding against Brian Kendrick. Punk wasn't very keen on her hanging out with Brian. All he did was wrestle, dance, and smoke weed.

"Keep your eyes off my woman." Punk turned his head to the voice and rolled his eyes.

"Cara is not your woman Dolph."

"In due time Phillip, in due time. Until then, back off." Ziggler threatened, ready to fight for his woman.

"She wants nothing to do with you, _Ziggy._" Punk mocked.

"She doesn't know it yet, but she will shortly. As soon as I can get her away from Brian." Both Punk, and Dolph looked at the dance floor, where Cara and Brian were dancing. Brian seemed to be taking the phrase "Let the bodies hit the floor" a little to seriously, Punk noticed.

"Anything you say Dolph."

"Dolph Ziggler always wins in the end, remember that." Punk watched as Dolph strutted away, introducing himself to everyone he passed. The guy was full of himself.

Punk turned back around, focusing on the scene in front of him again. He shouldn't be jealous of Brian, Cara wasn't his. As far as he knew, she was single. They were friends, who talked regularly, but Punk never tried to take it to the next step. Cara liked to have fun. Sometimes too much fun. She drank alcohol, she smoked marijuana occasionally,had no problem saying fuck, and flirted with every guy on the roster.

Punk couldn't find anyone who intrigued him more though.

"Grow some balls, push Brian out of the way, and take over." Punk glanced to his right, and saw tattooed arms.

"Easy for you to say Randy, she's all over you all the time." Cara had what some would call a fetish with Randy's arms. It was always the strangest things she liked about men; Brian's dancing skills, Randy's arms, Swagger's speech impediment, and it just got weirder with the more men you added.

"In a friendly flirtatious way." Randy reminded him. He didn't really want to urge Punk on, because he had no idea how Cara felt. Right now, he'd bet his life she'd end up in Brian's bed by the end of the night, but in ten minutes, she is likely to be dancing with someone new.

"Right." Punk said, clearly not believing Randy.

~*~*~*~

_The next morning, hotel lobby_

Brian sat on the uncomfortable chair in the hotel lobby, lounging around with some of the other wrestlers. What caught his eye was the object of his affection sitting on the plush couch with Punk. What does Punk have that he doesn't? Just last night Cara was all over him, and now she was with getting cozy with Punk.

Nobody two times The Brian Kendrick.

Not even someone as hot as Cara.

"Get your hands off of her, NOW!" Brian stood up and maneuvered his way towards Cara and Punk.

"We are sitting three feet apart." Punk informed him, gesturing to the space between Cara and himself.

"Maybe the pot is getting to you man." Ezekiel tried to stop Brian from looking dumb. Didn't work.

"No such thing my man, stay out of this. This is between this punk and myself."

"Brian, stop. There is nothing going on with Punk, I like you both the same." Cara tried to make peace.

"So like, you want to fuck us at the same time? I'm down if you are Punk." Brian waited for Punk's agreement.

"No, Brian, I don't want to sleep with either of you." Cara corrected. Punk felt his heart sink, he knew it all along. Cara didn't want him.

"You mean you don't want him, you want me."

"Look Brian, I'm sorry if I led you on or something, but I am not interested in a relationship with you."

Brian stared at her in disbelief. There was no way she was turning him down. No one turned down The Brian Kendrick. He was a sex god that only a few got the pleasure to be with. Cara must not understand who she was talking to.

"I'm Brian Kendrick." Brian reminded her.

"Cara, my love. I'm Dolph Ziggler. You make my heart swell." Dolph walked up beside Cara and put his arm around her. She looked at him confused.

"Dolph, get your hands off me. I don't know what is going on here, but it needs to stop." Cara stepped back and looked at the three men near her.

"Care Bear, tell them you love me." Dolph instucted.

"No, tell them you love ME!" Brian pointed to himself. Punk had too many brains to speak up and embarrass himself. Maybe this would win Cara over, him not saying anything.

"Look, guys, I don't know what make you think tha..." Cara started to let them down gently, when a fourth presence made themselves known.

"Cara, is everything alright?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"It's fine babe, just a misunderstanding." Cara turned around and kissed her boyfriend, who had just apparently woken up.

"I can't believe she is dating Hardy. He might smoke weed, but he doesn't dance like me." Brian muttered, walking away angrily.

Punk looked away with a sad face. So Cara was dating Jeff. He had no idea, but should have suspected. Maybe he would take Maria up on her offer after all.

"Hi, I'm Dolph, Dolph Ziggler." Dolph stuck his hand out for Jeff to shake, but Cara quickly pulled Jeff away.

"Don't. He won't let you alone." Cara warned.

Three men watched as the love of their life walked away in the arms of another man, completely happy, and completely unsuspecting at what she has caused.


End file.
